


Composed, Played And Told

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shouldn’t have happened. But it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composed, Played And Told

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right before the hugging scene in the first montage in Unending. The idea is obviously from the commentary for the episode in which they say that the idea behind the scene was that Daniel and Vala had lost a child. Thanks to xfirefly9x for the beta *hugs*.

He wanted to die. But first he wanted to beat the crap out of the universe. The Ancients, the Ori, Enkarans, Orbanians, Abydonians, Re’ol, Goa’uld, Earth; none of them deserved to exist anymore after this. This, this was unfair, this was not right. This shouldn’t have happened. But it did. The child was gone. Their child. His child. It was everyone’s fault and no one’s fault. Vala was the perfect mother in waiting. She ate well, she slept well, she loved their child before she even knew it existed. In the nights he held her and the baby close, protected. But he couldn’t protect them from this.

Daniel felt both numb and alive at the same time. Overwhelming fear and hatred. He couldn’t escape his own mind. God, was this how Jack had felt? There was no reasoning, no truth, no blame. Just the knowledge that something was innately wrong, never to be righted again. Of all the wondrous things he’d seen, alternate realities, time travel, ascension, it was all just one big shitty joke when nothing could be done to save one small life.

Anger built. Anger towards anything and everything. Himself. He wanted to hit something, like the door to their quarters. He hadn’t even seen it in front of him. The last barrier to all the most important things in his life. The room in which he and Vala had created their child. And Vala herself, the woman who gave him everything he never knew he wanted.

He entered the room. Vala looked up from her place on the floor, at the foot of their bed. Dry pain-filled eyes met his. Deep vertical lines marred her brow as she stared back at him, equally lost. Silently he made his way over to her, dropping down to sit next to her. Her beautiful grey eyes watched him and he wrapped his arms around her, instantly feeling her warmth. She held his arm tight and broke. Her sobs noisy in their isolated world. They were hers to cry and his to hear.


End file.
